


I Wanna Live With You Even When We’re Ghosts

by V_eliza



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby is Buck's Dad, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Husbands, Love Confessions, M/M, buddie, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_eliza/pseuds/V_eliza
Summary: Buddie First Kiss Week Day Five: DomesticIt seemed that everyone else on the planet knew Evan Buckley and Eddie Diaz were together before even they did. They’d always been close; they had the kind of friendship people would dream of. Working together was easy, a simple look was enough for them to understand each other’s thoughts. Things just worked when the two of them were side by side. Eddie, Buck and Chris were a little family, whether they knew it yet or not.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768915
Comments: 7
Kudos: 217





	I Wanna Live With You Even When We’re Ghosts

It seemed that everyone else on the planet knew Evan Buckley and Eddie Diaz were together before even they did. They’d always been close; they had the kind of friendship people would dream of. Working together was easy, a simple look was enough for them to understand each other’s thoughts. Things just worked when the two of them were side by side. Eddie, Buck and Chris were a little family, whether they knew it yet or not. Buck cooked them food, Eddie invited Buck to move in with them when his lease ended, and their fridge was covered with Chris’s drawings of the three of them. Everything about them screamed happy family. Of course, nothing in their lives remained simple forever.

In Eddie’s opinion he screwed up, big time. He’d known for longer than he cared to admit that he was deeply and uncontrollably in love with his best friend. Seeing the way Evan interacted with ~~their~~ his son made his heart soar. He could imagine them thirty years from now surrounded by their kids and grandkids, hand in hand while telling crazy stories of their time in the LAFD. It became his go to daydream, that image of what their future could be. The hard part was trying to remind his brain of one very important detail… It was all just a stupid fantasy. He and Buck weren’t a couple. Buck probably didn’t love him back. There would come a day when the younger firefighter would meet someone new, fall in love and never look back again. The thought of that day scared him more than he ever thought possible. Losing what he and Buck had, this family they had created together, would tear him apart inside. When he first realised how much he loved Evan he desperately tried to pull back and put some space between them. Maybe that way it wouldn’t hurt when Buck met someone new. His plan obviously failed. Keeping his distance from Evan Buckley was impossible but more importantly it was something his heart didn’t truly want. So, he decided to enjoy this life while he still had it. He savoured every moment, tattooing the sweet images on his brain. He wished for nothing more than to be able to collect this happy feeling, put it in a jar and keep it forever. But before he could do that, he went and screwed it all up.

Eddie didn’t always consider what he was doing when he acted sometimes. This routine he, Buck and Chris had created was such a huge part of his day now that he didn’t need to even think about it. That turned out to be his undoing. It was an accident, an instinct, a side-effect of their domestic bliss. To be honest it didn’t matter what he called it, he made a mistake and he was going to have to live with it forever. They were a perfect family, it should’ve been no surprise that Eddie started treating Buck more like a husband than a best friend. They did the laundry together, ate meals with one another, and even fallen asleep on each other after some particularly long shifts. From the beginning of their friendship they’d found physical affection easy. A touch here and a hug there could be extremely comforting after a hard call or when they were missing ~~their~~ Eddie’s little man. It was normal for them to hug one another before leaving for work when their shifts didn’t line up. It was always the same, one of them would be holding Chris as they stood on the front porch, the other would give the two boys a hug and Chris a kiss on the cheek before making his way to whichever car wasn’t blocked in. But today it went slightly different.

Buck got up first as usual, waking Christopher before making breakfast. Then Eddie and Chris would join Evan in the kitchen where they would discuss their plans for the day over some pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice. After that Eddie would clean up breakfast, Chris would get ready for school and Buck would pack Chris’s lunch. Finally, Buck and Chris found themselves ready to wave Eddie off, Chris not needing to leave for school for another half hour. It all went awry after Eddie kissed his son on the cheek. Instead of turning around and walking to his car, he smiled at Buck and made a spur of the moment decision. He placed a gentle, long overdue kiss on the blonde’s lips before rushing to his car in embarrassment, hoping to avoid seeing the shocked look on Evan’s face.

When Eddie arrived at work, Captain Nash instantly knew something was off. Diaz was jumpy, unable to sit still, and avoiding checking his phone at all costs. He began to seriously worry when the first thing Eddie did after their first call of the day was ask Bobby to talk in private. This couldn’t be good.

The two firefighters took a seat in Bobby’s office, both on slightly edge though for different reasons.

“Eddie, everything okay?” The worried tone in Bobby’s voice was enough to tear down the walls Eddie had spent a long time building up.

“I kissed Buck!” That was not what Captain Nash was expecting to come out of Eddie’s mouth. Yes, everyone at the 118 was well aware of the intense feelings the two had towards one another, there was even a bet going on as to when they would finally get together and who would make the first move. But, when they did eventually confess their love for each other, Bobby assumed they would come into the firehouse hand in hand like nothing had even changed. He wasn’t expecting Eddie to be in such distress. Clearly this wasn’t as simple as admitting their love.

“I kissed him. I couldn’t help it, we’re like this little family that I’ve always wanted us to be and doing all this boring domestic shit with him has made me fall in love with him more than I thought possible. So, I kissed him before I left this morning and I didn’t give him a chance to react. I just ran. I’ve probably ruined everything. Oh god, I kissed him in front of Christopher. What was I thinking?”

“Eddie slow down, take a breath… Okay there was a lot to unpack there. Here’s the thing Eddie, everyone has this idea that love is big, dumb, romantic gestures but it’s not. True love is enjoying doing boring things together just because you get to spend time with each other. What you and Buck have is not just some crush, its love. You aren’t ‘like a family’ you are a one. Buck has basically been a second dad to Christopher since the moment they met. He is your best friend, risking a friendship like the one you share unfortunately means that there is no good moment to make your first move. But I’m telling you with a hundred percent certainty, you have not ruined anything, you have not lost Buck, you two are, like I already said, a family. And besides, I’ve seen that boy make heart eyes at you so often I was getting dangerously close to locking the two of you in the supply room. I’m willing to bet that right now, Buck is sat at home, the home you share, thinking the same things you are, worrying that the kiss didn’t mean anything to you. So, here is what we are going to do… You are going to splash some water on your face, calm down, and go home. You are way to stressed right now to keep working, I’ll call in for a cover, go and tell Buck you love him.”

That was exactly what Eddie did. He drove home way too fast, parking like he’d never learnt to park in the first place and barging through the front door without a second thought. He probably should’ve warned Buck that he was coming home, or at least announced himself when he entered. Instead, he scared the living hell out of the man he was hopelessly in love with (who was currently cleaning last night’s wine glasses) by storming into their kitchen like his life depended on it.

“OH MY GOD” Buck yelled as he turned around and came face to face with Eddie. Thank god he was done washing up otherwise right now there would be smashed glass all over the floor. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at work. Oh my god, is someone hurt?”

“No, everyone’s fine. Evan I’m in love with you. For the first time in my life I don’t feel like somethings missing. This relationship we have, I don’t want it to be just a friendship. We already act like an old married couple and I haven’t even asked you on a date yet. That kiss this morning was something I’ve been holding in for a long time. There was just something about seeing you with our son in your arms telling me to be safe at work that destroyed all my self-control. I love you Buck.”

“I love you too, Eddie. I never thought I’d get to have this, a family. I’ve wanted to tell you for so long, but I was too scared that I’d lose the one thing I’ve always dreamt of.”

“You could never lose us, Buck. You, me and Chris are a package deal now. I know this morning kind of took you by surprise, so how about a do-over.”

“I’d like that.” Eddie grasped Evan’s hips drawing him closer, he tilted his head and moved slowly towards the younger man’s lips. The kiss was calm and full of love, they had plenty of time for passion fuelled make-out sessions, right now they just wanted to savour the feeling of finally being free.


End file.
